A Noble Love
by Cucumber
Summary: An AU romance where Aragorn finally realizes his love for Eowyn. (Note: this is only based on the movies. I have never read the books.)


A NOBLE LOVE  
  
Note: this takes place right after the events of The Two Towers and is totally AU, though I think there is certainly enough in TTT to believe this could happen.  
  
INT. HELM'S DEEP HALL – NIGHT  
  
Saruman's army has been repelled. The fighters are resting, tending to their wounds, mourning the dead. THEODEN has gathered as many people as possible into the main hall. He is standing on a makeshift stage with EOMER and EOWYN.   
  
THEODEN  
Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, approach.  
  
ARAGORN, GIMLI, and LEGOLAS move wearily through the crowd until they reach stage. They stand before the people uneasily.  
  
THEODEN  
(to the crowd)  
Today we succeeded in battle. We would not have done so without these three brave souls.   
(to the three)  
Without you, Rohan would surely have been destroyed. You have earned our eternal gratitude.  
(to everyone)  
We also owe a debt to those who gave their lives. Let us remember the fallen, be they man or elf. They died honorably in battle, defending us against the ultimate evil.  
(everyone looks extra solemn for a moment then he goes on)  
Ahead lies continued struggle. We have not defeated Saruman yet, any more than one can defeat an ocean. However, with the continued help of brave fighters, we will prevail.  
(pause)  
Thank you, Aragorn, son of Arathorn. Thank you, Legolas, son of Thranduil. Thank you, Gimli, son of Gloin.  
  
The crowd choruses a dim thank you. Not because they don't mean it but because they are exhausted.  
  
EOMER  
(going from man to man, shaking each one's hand)  
Thank you.  
  
His voice is solid.  
  
Eowyn goes from one to another, saying thank you, and giving each a kiss on the cheek. The three all bow back and murmur, "My Lady." Her voice has a small quaver in it and only Aragorn notices. He looks at her questioningly but she won't meet his eye.  
  
THEODEN  
Go now. Rest, regroup. There is still much to accomplish.  
  
The crowd disperses. Theoden and Eomer go off in one direction, Eowyn another. Aragorn stays behind to talk with Gimli and Legolas.  
  
INT. CHAMBER  
  
It is impossible to tell what the room used to be. Now it is filled with rubble and ruined furniture. Eowyn sits gingerly on a large rock, leans against a wall, and allows the tears that were building up to course silently down the sides of her cheeks. After a moment she wipes them away, strengthens her resolve and stands up to leave. That's when Aragorn comes in. He sees that her eyes are still red. She tries to sweep by him but he blocks her way.  
  
ARAGORN  
Am I so repugnant that you cannot bear to speak to me or even be in the same room with me?  
  
EOWYN  
No, surely not.  
  
ARAGORN  
Please, sit with me.  
  
They both sit on rocks. Eowyn's eyes dart from Aragorn's to Arwen's charm.  
  
ARAGORN  
Are you all right?  
  
EOWYN  
(shrugging)  
I was not in harm's way for even a moment.   
  
ARAGORN  
Had Gandalf not brought reinforcements we would not be speaking now.  
  
EOWYN  
I am well aware of that, so do not patronize me. I am not a child. And despite my being a woman, I am a well-trained swordfighter. I could have been on the parapet. . . . I should have been standing shoulder to shoulder with my people.  
  
ARAGORN  
But you did, in the cave. With the women and children. They needed your strength there as well.  
  
EOWYN  
That's a different sort of strength.  
  
ARAGORN  
And rightly so. A monarchy consists of either a king or a queen, but the best ones have both.  
  
EOWYN  
Pretty words. Hollow words. What meaning do they have for me?  
  
ARAGORN  
Had your uncle and brother fallen in combat, the crown would gone to you. And had you died as well, who would rule Rohan?  
  
EOWYN  
You could. The people would follow you to the ends of Middle Earth.  
  
ARAGORN  
And you wouldn't care that your people were being ruled by one who rightly belong in Gondor, not Rohan?  
  
EOWYN  
I would be dead. Past caring.   
(bitterly)  
Either way, had my male relatives died and I inherited the throne, I still would need that king you made reference to—to lead in battle, to rally the people. Who would I marry?  
  
ARAGORN  
(pause)  
You would need a king to continue your bloodline, not so that he could lead while you stood in the shadows.  
  
Eowyn blushes.  
  
EOWYN  
(pauses, then notices the charm)  
When I was thanking you before, I didn't really say it properly? I see how familiar you are with Elvish and Elven ways. Tell me, how does one say "thank you" in Elvish?  
  
ARAGORN  
(absently)  
Hann—no.  
  
EOWYN  
Hanno?  
  
ARAGORN  
No, no. The word is hannaid. But . . . don't. Please, thank me in the language of Men.  
  
EOWYN  
(looking at the necklace)  
But . . . why?  
  
Aragorn looks at Eowyn, really looks at her. Then he takes the necklace from around his neck and looks at it. He briefly flashes to Arwen's face and thinks that he was as easily seduced by the beautiful Elf as others have been by the Ring. He lets the charm slip through his fingers to the floor. He watches it fall, sadly, but also knowing that he's doing the right thing.  
  
EOWYN  
What . . .  
  
ARAGORN  
(taking Eowyn's hand)  
I cannot explain it. All I know is that when you offered to learn just a bit of Elvish for me it made me realize that perhaps my knowledge of Elven ways is a bit . . . excessive. Perhaps it is an escape from my true nature, my true destiny, that keeps me returning to them and their purity. She . . . Arwen . . . she was willing to accommodate me, join me in the mortal world of men . . . but . . . maybe she, too, is a folly, a rainbow—ethereal and ephemeral.   
(pause)  
You, Eowyn, are determined, courageous, strong, steadfast. You will make a beautiful queen some day.  
  
EOWYN  
I doubt I shall ever be queen of Rohan.  
  
ARAGORN  
I didn't necessarily mean Rohan.  
  
Eowyn smiles. But she pulls her hand away from Aragorn's, retrieves the necklace, and hands it back to him. He takes it, reluctantly.  
  
ARAGORN  
(looking at the charm)  
I don't want this.  
  
EOWYN  
She never did you any harm. Keep it, remember her and the love you once had.  
  
Aragorn looks at the charm one final time then stuffs it in his pocket. He takes Eowyn's hand again and draws her near to him.  
  
ARAGORN  
(murmuring in her ear)  
I see that I must add generous and kind to my description.  
  
Aragorn and Eowyn kiss gently. They draw back, looking into each other's eyes, wondering what the future will hold.  
  
EOWYN  
(smiling)  
I have still not thanked you properly, Aragorn, son of Arathorn.  
  
ARAGORN  
Another kiss will suffice . . . for now.  
  
THE END 


End file.
